The ongoing development of data networks often involves incorporating new functionality and improving connectivity using previously deployed and newly provisioned equipment. As a result, data networks often include various types of equipment. For example, a typical LAN (local area network) often includes equipment from various vendors, equipment that is operable in accordance with particular standards, and equipment of different generations.
One type of equipment is configured to operate in coordination with a remotely hosted network management system provided by the equipment vendor or a third party service provider. The hosted network management system provides services and remote management by way of updated configuration data and instructions to compliant (network) devices. The updated configuration data and instructions are provided in order to ensure that compliant devices remain operable in combination with the updated operating features of the hosted network management system. However, updating large numbers of compliant devices presents a number of challenges. For example, the manner in which updated configuration data and instructions are formatted or otherwise provided for delivery often varies as the system configuration changes, because later updates rely on successful adoption of earlier updates. As such, if a compliant device is too far out-of-date, it is possible that the compliant device will not function as expected or will stop working altogether when it receives the latest update. In other words, erroneous operation can be the result of an out-of-date compliant device failing to adequately track and adopt system changes driven by the hosted network management system. In large networks or a hosted system that manages a great many devices across many networks, it is not practical to negotiate with each compliant device in order to determine a configuration status for each compliant device. Doing so would be a substantial drain on network resources and render a hosted network management system undesirable as networks scale in size.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may not depict all of the components of a given system, method or device. Finally, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.